Question: A red pair of socks costs $$90$, and a black watch costs $$10$. The red pair of socks costs how many times as much as the black watch costs?
The cost of the red pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the black watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$90 \div $10$ $$90 \div $10 = 9$ The red pair of socks costs $9$ times as much as the black watch costs.